


Asleep in the Library

by Bitterblue



Category: Bitterblue - Kristin Cashore, Seven Kingdoms Trilogy - Kristin Cashore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitterblue has fallen asleep in the library. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> An extremely short one-shot for allyoxin3.

Everything was quieter with the others gone, and Bitterblue had taken to spending hours in the library. She had written as much to Giddon amongst all the other minuatae of her letters, so he isn't surprised to find her there when he arrives in Bitterblue City. He might be surprised that she's fallen asleep at her reading table, but he isn't--not really.   
  
She smiles softly when he touches her shoulder, blinking away sleep.  
  
"You've fallen asleep in the library. Again."  
  
"You're  _ home_ ." Her smile is infectious, and he finds himself grinning back. "Oh--" she yawns, "is it late already? It's gone dark."  
  
Giddon carefully slides his arm around her and helps her to her feet. "Yes, it's late. Po and Katsa are in their rooms already, and he told me you were up here. We can go have dinner with them if you want."  
  
Bitterblue laughs, and catches him in a soft kiss. "I think, lord king, that they can wait until morning." He laughs, and then lifts her in his arms to carry her.  
  
"That, lady queen, is an excellent suggestion."


End file.
